Highshool Story
by dArkAngeLL
Summary: A highschool with characters from Ranma12, Inuyasha, Kodocha, Tokyo Mew Mew all going to the same school with all same homeroom.
1. Anything Goes Highschool

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them _sobsob_

Me: Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfic ever that I'm uploading! Read and review please please please!! _smiles sweetly_

Akito: _sigh_

Me: What's with your long face?

Akito: _sigh_

Me: Would you stop sighing!!!

Akito:_ sigh_

Me: _Smack him with Sana's toy mallet_

Akito: Owww!

Me: HA! That's what you get for sighing all the time!

Akito: Well fine! I was sighing because...becuause...uhh...uhh...TO MAKE YOU MAD!!! Ya! That's it!

Me: _vein pops_ You...you..ASS!! smacks him again you just wait..I'm going to make you do something horrible! _runs off_

Akito: Noooooooooo! Aw man this sucks! Dammit!

Inuyasha: _smirk_ Ha! You deserve it! All I do is fight with my enemy Kouga

Akito: _Leer at Inuyasha_ Hmph! All I _did_ was sit on top of the lockers and read!

Inuyasha: Well now your gonna do something horrible _snicker_

Akito: _groans_

Me: _back_ Read and review please!! Any opinions are welcome..but if criticizing I would like it for to be in a nice way

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Anything Goes Highschool

It was another typical day...at the Anything Goes High School. The usual is: Akito Hayama on the top of the locker reading a magazine, Sana is yelling at the boys to quit bothering the teacher and let her get to work, and Kouga is asking Kagome to be his mate, Inuyasha is of course fighting Kouga saying "NO!!" and Akane and Ranma are having one of those 'dummy' fights...and Masaya and Kish are fighting over Ichigo while _she_ is having a plan with her Mew Mews...very complicated..and all this is happening in one classroom.

"Inuyasha, Sit!!" yelled Kagome. He fell on the floor with his head first and Kouga smirks.

"I'm so sorry Kouga! I don't know what's gotten into Inuyasha but please stop fighting with him. It's not his fault that he's so immature," said Kagome.

Inuyasha was back up and sitting on the desk glaring at Kouga and Kagome.

" Oh no, it's not a problem Kagome," said Kouga," its Inuyasha's fault so he should apologize."

Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"Well..Okay..Inuyasha apologize to Kouga," said Kagome.

"NO WAY!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why in the seven hells should I apologize??"

"Watch what your saying young man!" scold the teacher," no bad languages in this classro--AHHHHHHH!!" she screamed. The Akito's gang had squirted ink gun at the teacher.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha !!" they laughed.

"Akito, make them stop!" screamed Sana.

"No! It's a nice change to be bad!" smirked Akito.

"Fine! Then I'm gonna show the whole classroom your underwear!!" yelled Sana. She was running around the classroom with a pair of boxers that has Mickey Mouse. The classroom went into a big silence.

Then..."OOOOH!! I wanna see his undies!" yelled Fuka.

"No ME, Sana!"

"He wears Mickey Mouse boxers??"

" I wonder how she got his boxers?"

"SANA!!!!!!! HOW'D YA GET MY UNDERWEAR???" screamed Akito. He chased her jumping on the desks while Sana was waving the underwear above her head running. "Give it back!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Akito.

"I will if you make them quit scaring the teacher!!" yelled back Sana, laughing like a maniac.

"OKAY!!! FINE I WILL MAKE THEM QUIT!! JUST GIVE IT BACK!!" hollered Akito trying to catch Sana. Sana threw back his undies to him.

"Ok guys you better stop scaring the teacher and let her get to work," smirked Sana.

"Akito, tell them." Akito's face had pinkened, obviously embarrassed, but of course he coolly said,"Okay ya. Uh..you guys should quit."

Inuyasha smirked."Aw man, that was hilarious! But it wouldn't be good if _my_ underwear was stolen! But man that was some morning today!!" said Inuyasha.

"SIT!"

------------------------------------------------------

Me: So, how did u guys like it so far?

Akito: I HATE YOU!!

Me: Now now hate is a strong word! Not my fault! I told you that something horrible would happen to you!

Akito: But THAT was TOO MUCH!! How would you like it if somebody took _your_ undies?

Me: Hipposai would take 'em.

Hipposai: Of COURSE! I stole your undies this morni--

Me: _SMACK_

Hipposai: owwiee...looks teary eyed i was just telling you the truth.._runs away_

Me: Well, we'll see about my next chapter... hopefully you enjoyed it??


	2. Whacko Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of them T T

Me: Welcome! Welcome!

Akito: Hmph!

Ranma: Hey! I wanna be the main in this chapter!

Me: Maybe...

Ranma: But I don't want any horrible things happening to me.

Akito: HEY! Watch what you're saying!

Ranma: _whispers_ Ya..I know, she can be really scary...like a witch

Me: HEY!!!! What are you whispering about?

Ranma and Akito: NOTHING!!

Me: _ignore_ So here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! _grin_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2

Whacko Class

"So teacher, get on with the lesson please," said Akane.

"Ya, ya, you're the goody-goody huh?" said Ranma.

"Shut up dummy!" glared Akane.

"Well it's true isn't it? Dummy!" said Ranma.

"You guys just quit with that fight!" yelled Kagome, "and let the teacher do what she's suppose to do."

"Well, then I suppose I can do my lesson in peace," said the teacher. "Now, turn to page 10." She sat on her chair and began the lesson.

"Uh, mom? I don't have my book," said Tsuyoshi.

"Mom??" said Ranma.

"HA HA HA!" laughed the Akito gang. Tsuyoshi turned red.

"Mama's Boy!! Mama's boy!" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT!!"

He fell with his face flat on the floor and Kouga stepped on him.

"Uh oh, there we go again," said Sana."Akito! Do something!"

Akito was sitting on the chair for a change but still reading his magazine.

"Arg, stop telling me to do something!" he said "Why don't you ask somebody else? Like _Naozumi_." He went back to reading. Sana got mad and _tried_ to catch him in order to smack him with her toy mallot, but the desks were flying and so the teacher finally got tired of the class and left.

"It's all your fault, Ranma!" yelled Akane, "you shouldn't have said anything then maybe nobody would have noticed that he said mom!"

Ryoga came over and put a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Akane, Akane, you should calm do--" then he got hit on the head by a desk that was flying.

"Uh oh, he fainted,"said Ranma.

"Scar of Wind!!" yelled Inuyasha charging to Tsuyoshi.

"Sit, Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha fell again just as he was reaching Tsuyoshi.

"Why'd ya do that fo--?" Just as he was about to stand, Tsuyoshi smacked him on the head with a chair.

"Two down, lot more to go,"said Akito. Then Sana finally reached Akito and started whacking him with her toy mallot.

"Oww!! Okay okay!! You win!! I'll make him stop!" yelled Akito covering his head. So he walked over to Tsuyoshi and whacked his head. "I'll take him to the nurse."

Then Ichigo came over.

"Wait! Take Inuyasha and Ryoga too!"

"Sure thing," replied Akito. He walked out of the classroom.

"Oh no! Look at the mess! I thought we were gonna have a normal class!" said Mint, "and oops! I forgot to take my afternoon tea! I'll be right back!"

She hurried out of the classroom. The classroom door was in the hallway, broken in half, and all the desks were either flipped over or broken. There were papers flying everywhere now and in two words, it was a total wreck.

"My goodness! Ranma-honey, are you ok?" asked Ukyo as she walked towards Ranma.

"Hmph! I think he is cuz he's so hard headed," replied Akane.

"Watch what your saying!" said Ranma.

" Kagome, are you alright?" asked Kouga as he took Kagome's hands. Then out of nowhere pops out Inuyasha kicking Kouga.

"Watch it, wolf-boy!" he yelled.

"Are you jealous?" asked Kouga. Inuyasha pinkened.

"N-no of course not!!"he yelled.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess you won't mind if I go out with Kagome!" said Kouga. He took Kagome's hands. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" asked Kouga with such a passion in his eyes.

"Uhhh..."said Kagome.

"NO!!" yelled Inuyasha. He pinkened again.

"Gosh Inuyasha, if your gonna be like that why don't you just admit your jealous?" said Mint.

"I'm _not_ jealous!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You know, you're just like Ranma," said Akane, "he won't admit he's jealous either."

Ranma blushed and said," Hey! Leave me out of this!" Then he left for a duel with Kuno and prize as the Pig-tailed girl.

"OH NO! The principal is coming!! Get the classroom clean!!" yelled Ichigo. "Uh..Pudding and Lettuce can like..rest,"said Sana.

Everyone got to work and in no time the classroom was smooth and shiny.

"Hello kids! I'm the principal! HO HO HO!" said Mr.Pricipal. "Wow,this classroom is sure clean! Well, we have new students today!" he said. "Come on up!"

Then the three kids came and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Kish," said the middle one.

"And I'm Pie," said the oldest one.

"And I'm Tart!" yelled the youngest one.

"Okay, well, kids, I have to go now. See you later!" said the principal walking off.

"Whew! We got the classroom cleaned just in time!" said Fuka.

"Oh really? Well we're here to mess it up!" yelled Kish. He looked around the classroom. "Hmph, alot of kids huh?" he murmured,"heh, the catgirl will do." He walked towards Ichigo and kissed her. "Just like I thought! Yum!"

Ichigo got mad and started slapping him.

"You pervert! You creep!! How dare you??" she screamed.

"Ow! Heh, I like you better now!" He started chasing her.

"Arrrrg!!" she screamed, while running away.

"What a classroom this is..." said Pie.

"Hmph! I'd rather be somewhere else!" said Akito. Whack! goes Sana. "Watch what your saying! And what happened to Tsuyoshi and Ryoga?"

"I left them in the nurse room and Inuyasha escaped and there he is fighting Kouga, again," he replied.

"Would you stop reading!" yelled Sana, "and move! or do something!" She whacked him again.

"Okay sure." said Akito. He started petting Sana's chest. "ARRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!"screamed Sana. She started whacking him a thousand times a second.

"Way to go Sana!" yelled Akane. "That's what a good fighter does!!"

Ranma whacked her on the head.

"Heh, Sana, you shouldnt listen to a hard-headed tomboy."

Out of nowhere, Akane pulled out her sword, "Oh YA? Wanna fight?" She started whacking his head with the sword.

"That's my girl, Akane!" yelled Kuno, hugging her,...well breasts.

"ARGG!" she yelled. She whacked him and Ranma jumped on him. "Owww..."said Kuno.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Get away from meeee!!!" yelled Ichigo. Kish chased her all around.

"Gimme a kiss!"he yelled. Ichigo ran to Masaya.

"Hey! That's _my_ kitty you're chasing!" he yelled.

"You know what? I'll take care of him," said Koga. "He's annoying me." He chased Kish everywhere making a mess.

"YOU GUUUUUUUUYSSS!!!" screamed Sana. "CALM DOWN!" She stood on top of the lockers.

"You know what? You can be my goddess too!" yelled Kuno. He hugged her. BAM! goes Akito.

"She's my girl."he said.

"OOOOOO That's so sweet!" yelled Kagome. "I wish somebody would do that to _me_," she said.

"Oh I will my precious." said Kouga.

"Eh, no,"said Inuyasha.

"Oh? Are you gonna?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed.

"Whatever," was all he could mutter.

-------------------------------------

Me: So how'd you like it? Critiques are needed!

Sana: YA!

Akito: Why oh why did I get stuck saying that?

Me: Oh? You didn't like saying that? She _is_ your girl after all.

Sana: _gets out her thing and is ready to smack him if he says the wrong thing_

Akito: Uhh..Of course she's my girlfriend but it was too embarrasing _blush_

Me: Awwwww!

Sana: HA! That's the 3rd time you blushed! Heh heh heh!

Akito: Oh brother, Im outta here.


End file.
